freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Levels (FNAF4)
Night 1= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 1 (disambiguation). Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. This night serves as an introductory stage that acquaints the player with the mechanics of the game. Unlike the previous installments, there is no Phone Guy to explain anything to the player. Instead the game uses tooltips over the interactive areas. To enable the player to get a feel for the game, the assault of the animatronics does not start for about 3 hours or slightly less. The game starts up with a line saying "Five days until the party". Then an image of a pixelated Fredbear appears and begins to talk to the player. The screen changes to a crying child locked in a room with toys of the Fazbear gang (Foxy is missing his head) and the Fredbear toy on the bed, following the player with his eyes. If the player moves over to the toys, a text box will appear saying "These are my friends." To end the minigame, move the child over to the door. Once the door has been knocked on enough, the child will lay down and cry, prompting a text box that says "Tomorrow is another day." to appear and end the game. The only animatronics active on this night is Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie/Jack-O-Bonnie, and Nightmare Chica/Jack-O-Chica. Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle may also appear if the player shines their flashlight on the bed for 15 seconds. In the Halloween Edition, the same events happen again, with decorations in the house. Strategies This night is fairly tame in nature to allow the player time to settle in. However, it is still extremely easy to fall into some of the lesser explained traps of the game with some mechanics being easier to pick up on than others. For the first time, there is no Monitor to view or any visual aids; the player's only cues to detect the animatronics will be of the sounds they make, so clear listening is an absolute must. The player has two things they must do on this night in order to survive. #The player must turn around to the bed every so often and flash the light to keep it free of Nightmare Freddy's small counterparts (also known as Freddles). If they are neglected, Nightmare Freddy will form and attack the player. If the bed is stared at for too long, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle will attack from behind. #Keep Nightmare Bonnie/Jack-O-Bonnie and Nightmare Chica/Jack-O-Chica away from the doors on either side. This can be done by the player running to the doors and listening for at least 3 to 4 seconds (clarified by Scott Cawthon on Steam) for breathing. If breathing can be heard, the player must close the door for a few seconds to allow the animatronic to walk away. This will be indicated by the sound of their footsteps. If breathing cannot be heard, the Flashlight must be shone down the hall to fend off a possible approach from the animatronic. Another way to beat this night is to flash the bed from 2 AM onward. If Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle approaches, his efforts will be proven futile unless the player turns around, which can be easily avoided. It is important to note that not being attentive enough while handling the doors can result in death if the animatronic is anywhere in the hall. If the Flashlight is shone while the animatronic is in breathing distance, they will attack. Vice versa, if the door is closed while the animatronic is down the hall, they will sprint down and attack the instant the door is opened. Patience is a virtue when dealing with the doors, but the player should also be warned that hanging around one door too long can cause the other animatronic to sneak in and attack when they turn to the bed. End of Night Sequence Once the Night is over, an alarm clock will sound and 6 AM will appear on the screen. Then, another minigame sequence will play. The crying boy will be in the room again, however, this time they can leave to explore the house with the Fredbear toy waiting for them in each room. Going to the right reveals a female's room with a broken Mangle toy lying next to a bed. Going to the left reveals a family room with a TV set and couch. If the child approaches the TV set, someone from behind it wearing a Foxy head will scare the child. This ends the sequence with the words "Tomorrow is another day." appearing once more. At the end of every night, the player will have a chance to get two hours skipped the next night by playing the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. It is essentially "Red Light, Green Light". To win, the player must to keep the light off to allow Plushtrap to move from his chair at the end of the hall towards the player where an X lies on the floor. If light is shined while Plushtrap is on the X, the player wins 2 hours off. But, if the player fails to stop Plushtrap on the X, or allows Plushtrap to move past the X, which results in a jumpscare, the player will not get two hours off the next night. It should also be noted that if the two hours off is received, and the night ends up failed, the two hours off will no longer take effect. Trivia *Each hour in the game lasts approximately 1 minute, which means each night takes approximately 6 minutes to complete - a considerably faster rate compared to the first game, which takes approximately 1 minute and 25 seconds per in-game hour. *The setup of the game is very much like the first game; however, Bonnie and Chica work in a far more explicit tag team, trying to get the player to pay more attention to one so the other can sneak in. *Sometimes if the player turns around to the bed, an IV Drip can be seen at the side, hinting that the protagonist may be ill. Additionally, a small jar of pills or a vase of flowers may also appear at the side of the bed. *Similar to the first game, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle only makes an appearance on the first night if the player attempts to "cheese" Night 1 by standing in a way that prevents the triggers of any of the other animatronics from playing their attacks, given Nightmare Freddy is the only one that can get the player from behind on this Night. If the player tries to avoid Nightmare Bonnie/Jack-O-Bonnie's or Nightmare Chica/Jack-O-Chica's attacks by never turning around, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle will put an end to that tactic. *It is possible to beat Night 1 with neither Nightmare Bonnie/Jack-O-Bonnie nor Nightmare Chica/Jack-O-Chica appearing at the door at all. |-|Night 2= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 2 (disambiguation). Night 2 is the second playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Nightmare Foxy officially becomes active on this night and the other animatronics start to get more aggressive. On the Halloween Edition, Nightmare Mangle, who replaces Nightmare Foxy, is active on this night. Strategies This is where the game puts the player's listening skills to the test. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica are far less merciful than on the first night, with one of them usually being the more preferred aggressor. The same strategy applies for this night, except now Foxy must be taken into consideration. There are also more noises added to the mix, particularly footsteps, designed to disorient the player. Foxy Behavior The player must watch the closet to see when Foxy needs attention, or just check it every so often. When Foxy appears in the closet, he'll start as a Foxy plush, but will gradually evolve to the state where he's bent down ready to spring the closet to attack. This can be countered by holding the closet door closed until he goes back through the stages, allowing the player to get back to the side doors. There seems to be no penalty for shining the flashlight into the closet, besides the possibility of a non-lethal jumpscare. Nightmare Foxy's main avenue of attack is when the player is attempting to tend to the Freddy Fazbear plush on the bed. He can attack while the player's back is turned. End of Night Sequence The sequence with the crying child this time takes place at a diner, with the messages indicating that the boy doesn't like it there, and has been left on purpose. When a man in a Golden Freddy outfit arrives, the player will be prompted to run to the left to the next screen, do so. After this, the player will see Purple Freddy/Bonnie shadows waiting there, and will be tempted to try and pass them, only to fail when the man in the Golden suit arrives. The sequence will end after this. On the special note, if the player doesn't run left when the game asks the player to at the purple outfit screen and instead run back to the first one, the player can see a very revealing sequence involving two people briefly in the background. The Plushtrap minigame is up again to get 2 hours off Night 3 afterward. Trivia *Purple Guy resembles his sprite in the SAVE THEM minigame, however, instead of a gold badge on his chest, he has a gold nametag. |-|Night 3= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 3 (disambiguation). Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, as well as the last night available to play in the demo. If the player completes this night while playing the demo, they will get a screen showing part of Nightmare Fredbear's face and text saying "To be continued in the full version..." The animatronics from the previous nights are more active than before, making it harder for the player to keep track of them. Strategies Not much has changed in terms of method, except the player must now be far more skilled at it, as the animatronics now are more vicious than before, especially Nightmare Foxy. Once his timer has started, it runs down far quicker than before. It is helpful to note that there are more sounds of footsteps in this level, any near sprinting that can be heard while the player is at a door will certainly indicate that Foxy has infiltrated the room and upon next chance the closet should be visited to check his status, as he starts his timer a little far on. Other than Foxy's increased aggression the key difference to this night is simply not allowing the sense of panic to overtake when playing. When the light starts to flicker more frequently, the player must take action on the Nightmare Freddy creatures on the bed. End of Night Sequence The crying child is once again at the diner, however this time they can exit without being stopped. Along the way the player can run into various children who will show off their Fazbear gang dolls or make fun of the crying child. Of note, one of the children has a "Spring Bonnie" doll and another chubby child is holding a Balloon, like Balloon Boy. Running all the way will take the crying child back home, where entering the bedroom initiates another scare from the person in the Foxy mask. "Tomorrow is another day". The Plushtrap minigame is up again for extra time off once. Trivia * As the player runs back home in the end of night sequence, one of the screens has the doll in a sewer drain, a clear reference to a scene from "It". * The girl with the Springtrap doll specifically refers to it as "Spring Bonnie", something that one would assume would only be known internally at the pizzeria due to it being a prop for the performers representing the character with the spring mechanism. * Beating this Night in the Demo sends the player back to the title screen. * Once the player returns home in the end of night sequence, if they stay in the front of the house and hover their mouse over the TV, an ad will come on showing: "Fredbear and Friends! 1983", possibly meaning the new restaurant first opened in 1983. ** This could also mean that the game takes place in 1983, or the show was created in that time, though no "est" can confirm this. |-|Night 4= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 4 (disambiguation). Night 4 is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The animatronics become more active on this night. Strategies The player should follow a similar strategy from Night 3, but use more caution when dealing with the animatronics. The most important thing is keeping Nightmare Foxy out for as long as possible. Always listen for his footsteps as shining the Flashlight on him can keep him out longer. If the sound of Nightmare Freddy's mini Freddy's screaming can be heard the player should make a note of checking the Bed soon. An important tactic is getting into a pattern such as checking for Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica at their respective doors, then checking the bed and finally The Closet once Nightmare Foxy has entered. End of Night Sequence This short sequence shows the crying boy locked in the pizzeria spare parts/maintainace room crying to be let out, until curling on the floor crying as the night ends. The room shows endoskeleton parts, a slumped over suit of what appears to be Fredbear, a mysterious skull, and a head of Springtrap. As usual, the minigame with Plushtrap can be played to skip two hours into Night 5. Trivia *This is the last night where the four main antagonists attack for the entire night, as on Night 5 and Night 6 Nightmare Fredbear will be active in place of them, only to be replaced himself from Night 7 onward, starting from 4 AM in said night, by Nightmare. |-|Night 5= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 5 (disambiguation). Night 5 is the final main night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Unlike the previous nights, there is only one animatronic active on this night, being Nightmare Fredbear. The breathing the other Nightmare animatronics make is replaced by laughter. Upon completing this night, the player will unlock the Extra menu, with the Animatronics and Making Foxy features available in said menu. Strategies In this night, a number of features of the previous nights change; for instance, all the other nightmare animatronics are replaced by Nightmare Fredbear. However, Nightmare Fredbear puts a much more challenging strain on the player. To keep Fredbear away, the player must close the door very quickly when he appears in the hallway, and if he appears in the Closet or the Bed, hold the flashlight on him until he disappears. If he is in the Closet, the door can also be closed until he leaves, similar to Nightmare Foxy's behavior. This night brings back visual cues to the game, as Nightmare Fredbear will never directly jumpscare the player simply for shining the flashlight, only if they are late in reacting after it has been flashed. Audio cues are still required for detecting when the player must fend off Nightmare Fredbear from the Closet or the Bed, as his laughter indicates he has infiltrated the bedroom. Keep in mind that if the player hears laughter and footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear has not infiltrated the room, but is either on the right side or the left side. Failure to immediately investigate both places where he could hide will result in at best a 50/50 chance of finding where he is, or at worst, in imminent death. It is possible, that Nightmare Fredbear can go to the right/left side and then immediately go to the other side. To protect themselves, the player should listen for footsteps very carefully to locate him. If they hear him go to the left/right side, and then hear footsteps again, means that he moved to the other side. Whenever the player holds the door shut when Fredbear in the hall, it is important that they do not let go of the door until they hear Fredbear's footsteps. The sound Nightmare Fredbear makes when he enters the Bedroom. End-of-Night Sequence Night 5's End-of-Night Sequence may be the most significant sequence in the game, as it reveals the culprit of an incident involving the protagonist's head being crushed. This incident has been confirmed to be the Bite of 83. The sequence begins with the text "0 days until the party". The sequence then shows the pizzeria in which the boy was left off with four older children wearing masks of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. They force the boy to the stage in an effort to scare him. His head gets stuck inside Fredbear's mouth. Fredbear's mouth then clamps down on the boy's head. After this end-of-night sequence, the game returns to the title screen and reward them with the first star, as well as access to Night 6. Trivia *For a long time, the end-of-night sequence was believed to be the Bite of 87 mentioned in the first game. However, it was later confirmed by Scott Cawthon that the minigames occurred in 1983, as hinted by the Fredbear and Friends commercial. **The protagonist does not seem to die at the site of the incident but, rather, is taken into a hospital. *This is the only night in the entire franchise to only have only one animatronic active. The only exception is if the player uses the "All Nightmare" challenge. |-|Night 6= :Not what you were looking for? see Night 6 (disambiguation). Night 6 is a bonus night for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is unlocked after completion of Night 5. All Animatronics are incredibly active with Nightmare Fredbear replacing the other animatronics at 4 AM. After completing this night, the player is awarded with a second star, along with more options in the Extra menu, including Nightmare. Strategies This night combines Night 4 and Night 5 together. Since the beginning of the night, the original Nightmare animatronics will be active at an extremely tight rotation. However, upon hitting 4 AM, Nightmare Fredbear will take over the others' places, at which point his laughter will be heard and his head will spawn in place of Nightmare Freddy's critters. The most difficult part is actually adapting to the switch-over, since waiting too long for breathing could give Fredbear the needed chance to slip in. However, if the player manages to survive the transition, the night is more or less like Night 5. For higher chances of making it to 4 AM, it is suggested not to spend too much time getting Nightmare Foxy down to the plushie state, as getting him to his standing pose (with just his hook visible) is more than enough to allow checking both doors once and then the bed. End of Night Sequence After completing Night 6, the player will be taken to a screen with the boy and Fredbear plush in a spotlight, accompanied by piano music. The other plushes from the boy's room will be in the back. The protagonist's brother says, "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. ....I'm sorry." an unknown character will reply, "You're broken." After this, the headless Foxy plush will fade out. "We are still your friends." Then Chica will disappear. "Do you still believe that?" Bonnie will then fade out. "I'm still here." Finally, Freddy's plush will fade from view. Then, the same unknown character will say, "I will put you back together." After this, Fredbear will fade from view, in which the boy will cry even harder. Shortly after he begins crying, the boy begins to fade as well, accompanied by the sound similar to that of a heart monitor flatlining. After this, the player will be taken back to the title screen and awarded a second star. Trivia *There is a sound of a heart monitor flat-lining in the end-of-night sequence. *The color of the text assumed to be spoken by the Fredbear plush in the end-of-night sequence is different to the text color it normally speaks in. *The music that plays during the Night 6 minigame is called Hard To Say Goodbye which originates from the game series Halo. |-|Nightmare= :Not what you were looking for? see Custom Night (disambiguation). While Five Nights at Freddy's 4 doesn't have a custom night, there is a Night 7, proclaimed as Nightmare, which is unlocked after the completion of Night 6 and found in the Extra menu. This night is harder than the others, as every animatronic is incredibly active. At 4 AM, this night also introduces Nightmare, who replaces Nightmare Fredbear. On the Halloween Edition, Nightmare is replaced by Nightmarionne, along with the other animatronics before 4 AM. End of Night Sequence After completing Night 7, the player is brought to a screen with a box with two locks on it. Clicking the locks will cause them to jiggle around a bit, but won't open or break them. After attempting, some text appears at the top of the screen reading "Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now." This is possibly hinting to the free update which was released on October 31. The game will then return to the title screen, rewarding the player with the third star on the title screen. Scott later revealed in a post on Steam that the contents of the box are the "pieces" of the story put together. After MatPat of The Game Theorists contructed a timeline, using Dream Theory, Cawthon heavily implied that he will not reveal the contents of the box, as "some things are best left forgotten, for now". Still after that, the exact contents of the box, if any, are unknown, or so it was thought. The box was described in the alternate novel universe; the contents are described to be a possible human body. Night 8 (20/20/20/20 Mode) After completing Nightmare mode (Night 7), the player can unlock Night 8 by visiting the Extras screen, then typing 20202020 using the number keys. The number pad cannot be used, and entering any other sequence of keys will not work. If entered correctly, "Nightmare" mode will change to 20/20/20/20 mode, and the player can start Night 8. On mobile devices, to get to 20/20/20/20 mode, it is required to double-tap on Nightmare. Completing Night 8 will award the player the fourth and final star on the title screen. As of the Halloween update, once Night 8 is beaten, it cannot be accessed again. Strategy of 20/20/20/20 Mode *The key to completing 20/20/20/20 mode is to actually stay calm and not rush about during the first 4 hours. The strategy is to focus entirely on Nightmare Foxy and the bed, ignoring Nightmare Bonnie or Nightmare Chica. Headphones or good speakers are recommended so that audio cues can be easily heard. *Upon entering Night 8: Immediately click the locations to load up their assets (including the Bed). This will speed up the process of checking out the doors / flipping back to the bed next time, as well as preventing possible hitching. *Don't let Nightmare Foxy come in. After spinning back from the bed, the player has to wait and listen for tiny footsteps before going to either one of the doors. *After deciding to close the door or shine the flashlight, quickly flip back to the Bed and ward off the small Freddy counterparts. *In other words, the player has to follow this pattern: Doors, bed, repeat. *However, if the player heads towards the same door more than twice, it is advised to check the opposite door as well to keep the corresponding Nightmare animatronic from entering the bedroom. (Pattern becomes, e.g: Left Door, bed, Left door, bed, Left Door, Right door, bed, repeat.) *If all goes well, given that the player follows the above steps, Foxy should not be able to enter the Closet, which will simplify the Night. One can also notice that by just focusing on Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica will also be repelled. *When the timer hits 4 AM, Nightmare will appear, replacing all four other animatronics. Start by returning to the centre of the bedroom. Listen for Nightmare's footsteps going left or right until the audio cue stops completely, then head over to the corresponding door and just promptly shut it. Don't turn on the light because that will increase the risk of getting a game over. *When a laugh is heard, flip to the bed or head over to the closet to ward off Nightmare (flashlights are a must if Nightmare is in the room), but if Nightmare's laugh and footsteps are heard, he is not in the Bedroom. So even though laughter is heard, wait for a few more seconds before judging if Nightmare really is in the bedroom or not. Trivia *This night is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 3's "Nightmare", as it's not a Custom Night, but rather a harder version of the previous two nights. *This is the only 7th night to introduce a new character. *20/20/20/20 Mode is the only night in the entire series which simply displays the main menu screen upon completion of the night, instead of either moving on to the next night or displaying some sort of cutscene or paycheck. *20/20/20/20 mode is a reference to the first game's highest difficulty on Custom Night. However, despite this, there are five animatronics active - though, in the original, Golden Freddy was a "fifth animatronic" as well, and Nightmare is to some extent a counterpart of him, explaining this reference whether it was Scott's intention or not. *20/20/20/20 is the only night in the series to no longer be playable once the player has completed it once. *A Reddit user by the name of Phisnom went into the game's coding to figure out that the box was originally meant to be opened after the eighth night. After 10 clicks on the locks, they would destroy themselves and the box would presumably open. Since the community did not figure out the majority of the lore as intended, the idea was scrapped. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Main Levels